Meet Marisa Goode
by k drama queen
Summary: Cammie is on a field trip to a fair when she is knocked out. Her captor, Marisa Goode, Zach's sister. Marisa then poses as Cammie at the school. Will things work or will the real Cammie escape? Read to find out. R&R. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Attack

Cammie's POV

Dinner was going great. I was having fun with my friends and boyfriend. I was so happy because just hanging out with my friends was a great distraction from the COC. School was going great. Life was good.

"Attention Junior Class, tonight you will be going on a field trip/ mission. Meet us out side in twenty minutes sharp. Wear some normal clothes. That is all" my mom announced. I was really excited. I loved going into town. My friends and I walked up to our room and got dressed.

I was wearing a blue halter top with a blue tank under it. I had black skinny jeans on with black ballet flats.

Liz was wearing a red shirt with blue skinny jeans and sneakers.

Bex had a black tank on with a black leather jacket on. She had black skinny jeans and black sneakers on.

Macey had a red top on with her black leather jacket. She had skinny jeans on and ballet flats.

We walked down the stairs and walked to the door. We were the last ones to get there. As soon as we had arrived Mr. Soloman had arrived. He had my mom with him.

"Today, we are heading to the annual fall fair at Roseville. You will be alone. You only have your comms. You must stay hidden from me and Mrs. Morgan. If we find you, you are out. Now get in the car" he says. We all walk to the bus. I sit next to Zach.

"Want to hide together?" he asks.

Before I can answer, Mr. Solomon speaks up. "You must be alone. No pairs."

"Sorry" I say.

"Don't lose touch, ok" he says.

"I won't" I say. We pull up to the fair and we have two minutes to spread out. I head to the far side, near the Ferris wheel. I just hang around there. I love looking around at all the people. I hear over the comms people getting out of the game. Then I hear a noise. I look around, but I don't see anything. I walk over to an area with not a lot of people. I think the noise came from there. I'm about to look around when something hits my head. I can't see much and then the world fades to black.

I wake up in a van. I'm tied to a chair. I try to get loose, but it's no use. I'm trapped.

"I would suggest stopping that. The ropes get tighter each time you try to get loose" someone says. I look over and see a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She has a smirk on her face that reminds me of Zach's. I have no idea who she is.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"You don't know. So my brother doesn't talk about me much, does he," she says, "My name is Marisa Goode. I'm Zach's sister".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Fake Cammie

Zach's POV

I had just been found. I was in the van. I noticed that Mrs. Morgan was nervous and so was Mr. Solomon. I also noticed that Gallagher Girl wasn't here. Mr. Solomon had told her over the comms that she had won the game and to come to the van. But she wasn't responding. Everyone was getting nervous. Especially me. I hoped that she was ok and that NONE of my messed up family had her. But all I could do was hope. For now.

* * *

Cammie's POV

I let the shock run through my brain. Zach had a sister. I was so going to kill him the next time I saw him. If I ever saw him again.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"What do I want? It's not what I want. It's what the COC wants. I'm just doing what my mom has trained me to do" Marisa says.

"And what does she want?" I ask.

"She wants me to be you and bring down Gallagher Academy" Marisa says. This was weird. The COC hadn't wanted much with the school before. This was not going to be good.

"How can you be me?" I asked. Even if she had the perfect disguise, people would know it wasn't me.

"Easy. The scientists here made a little thing were if I was to drink your blood then I would become a clone of you. Easy" she said. That was kind of gross. I did not want to have a clone. I think i threw up a little in my mouth.

"But how are you going to get some of my blood?" I asked. I wished i didn't ask.

"Easy" she says, pulling out a small knife. She walks over to me and puts a huge cut in my arm. It hurts more than you would think. She puts some of my blood in a container.

Then she drinks it. It was really gross to see. Then she starts changing into me. I could see her hair changing into my dirty blond color. I saw her face change into my face. I saw her grow to my height and then she had my clothes on. It was weird. She looked just like me.

"Now, I have a bus to catch and you need to go to a place that you will most likely hate. Have fun. Kisses" she said, sounding just like me. She hopped out of the van and walked away. Then there was a bag over my head and I was knocked out again.

* * *

Marisa's POV

I hopped out of the van and walked over to the van. As soon as I got there, Mrs. Morgan hugged me. I hugged back of course because I was supposed to be her daughter. It kind of grossed me out, hugging the enemy, but I had to do it for the plan to work.

The plan was for me to go into the school and get some info on it so we know how to attack it soon. I just hoped that Cammie will stay where she needs to stay.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Well, I was by the Ferris Wheel when I thought I saw something so I walked over to where it was and it was nothing. But I had gone far into the woods and I had gotten kind of lost. And my comms weren't working. But I found my way out. I'm so sorry" I said. I looked at the people around me, afraid they may not believe me. But they did. I got in the bus and we went back to Gallagher.

Zach was next to me and I was fighting the urge to kill him right now. I totally hated him. I really wanted to pull out a gun and shoot him in the head. But I didn't. He was giving me a weird look.

"What's the matter? You keep staring at me with weird eyes. You're starting to scare me" I said.

"You seem different" he said.

"Well, maybe being lost in the woods changes a girl" I said.

"Yea, maybe" he said, looking away with a puzzled look on his face. We then arrived at the school and we all got out.

As soon as I got to our room, my roommates began asking questions.

"Where were you really?" Bex asked.

"I was in the woods" I replied, not looking at them.

"No you weren't" Macey said.

"Yes I was" I said, still not looking at them.

"No you weren't" Liz said.

"Will you stop asking me questions, for Pete's sake" I said.

"Only when you tell us the truth" Bex said. I was getting angry, which happened to me often. I wonder if Cameron got angry often.

"Look, I GOT LOST IN THE WOODS OK. WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP" I shouted. Ok, maybe I should have tried to stay calm. Because I don't think Cammie gets mad like that, from the look on my roommates faces.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and then go to bed. Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning" I said calmly and walked to the bathroom. This was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

**A/N- Hey. Here is Chapter Two. i know Chapter 1 was a little short, but i figured that where i stopped was a good place to stop. I'll upload soon. review, please. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What's Up with Cammie?

Bex's POV

Cammie was acting weird. She wasn't herself. I know she's lying about the whole woods thing. And that anger thing. That was just not something Cammie would do. I had to find out what was up. After Cammie went to the bathroom, I decided to see if Macey and Liz agreed with me.

"Ok, what was that?" I said.

"I don't know. But I do know something more happened at that fair" Macey said.

"I agree. We should talk to Zach. He could help us find out more about this situation" Liz said.

"Ok, tomorrow morning before breakfast" I said as Cammie walked out of the bathroom. Macey and Liz nodded in agreement. I went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. I was worried about Cammie. Something was up. And I was determined to find.

The next morning when I woke, I saw Cammie leaving. She didn't see me. I woke Macey and Liz up.

"Guys, Cammie just left. Which is weird because we still have forty five minutes until breakfast" I said.

"Ok, let's get dressed and then go and see Zach" Macey said and we all rushed to get ready. As soon as we were ready, we ran down the stairs to Zach's room.

We banged on the door and we had expected him to be sleepy, but he seemed wide awake. He wasn't surprised to see us.

"Get in" he said and we didn't argue. We walked into the room. It was pretty messy, with clothes everywhere. Obviously he isn't the cleanest person in the world.

"Zach, have you noticed that Cammie is acting strange lately" I asked.

"You've noticed?" he asks and we all nod our heads.

"Yes. Last night she totally got all angry with us and that is NOT like Cammie" Liz said.

"On the bus, she had this weird look on her face. Like she was trying not to do something. That's not like Cammie" Zach said.

"Ok, so let's keep an eye on her' I said and they nodded in agreement. We went to breakfast and Cammie was quiet the whole time. Then she left early. Not like Cammie at all. And some eight grader accidently bumped into her and she totally yelled at the poor kid. Then she left. Something was definitely wrong with Cammie.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Sorry it's so short. I just wanted to show how Cammie escapes. I hope you like it. In the next chapter they find out about Marisa. And someone may takes a bullet. HAHAHAAAA! Enjoy. I'll upload soon. **

Chapter 4

The Escape

Cammie's POV

I woke up in a base. A COC base. I was in a cell. I looked around. I saw bars everywhere. They were over all the windows. I was locked in. I could not find a way out.

"Cammie, it's good to see you again" a voice said and I looked over and saw Catherine.

"Too bad I can't say the same thing" I say.

"Do you like Marisa? She is a much better child than Zach. Although she can get angry very quickly. And if she gets too angry, someone could get hurt. Or, they could die" she says.

"I can see why you like her. She's a horrible person just like you" I say.

"Thank you for the complement" she says.

"You're not going to get away with this" I say.

'Oh, but I already am" she says leaving my cell. I looked around one more time and I see it. A vent. I get up and open it when nobody's looking. I crawl in and crawl until I see an opening that goes outside. I open that and jump out. I am off the base. I start to run. I hear gunshots. I keep running. And I don't stop. He gates to the base is closing. I run faster and just make it. I hear Catherine scream. I smile. I run all the way to Gallagher.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey, i decided to upload this because the other chapter was so small. I hope you like it. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 5

Zach's POV

After I talked to the girls this morning, I started paying better attention to Cammie. She was acting so different. I didn't like it. I was worried. I had heard that my sister was in town and that made me even more worried. My sister isn't the best person to keep calm when she gets angry. Let's just say that once I stole her doll when we were kids and I had a broken arm and a sprained ankle for weeks.

Anyway, I talked to Bex and Macey during Cove Ops and we all agreed that something more happened to Cammie at that fair. I didn't know what, but I had feeling my sister was involved. And when my sister is involved, things go bad. And I mean death bad.

I was thinking about telling the girls about my sister, but I decided not to. I wasn't sure about how they would react. And knowing Bex, her reaction could result in pain. Lots of pain.

We were hanging out in the library before dinner, waiting for Liz. We were going to talk to Cammie and Liz went to go get her. We figured that if we talked to Cammie together, we might get some answers. I hope we get some answers. Hopefully they DON'T involve my sister.

Liz still wasn't here. It had been like ten minutes already. This wasn't like Liz. She was always on time.

"Where is she" I asked.

* * *

Liz's POV

I walked up to our room to find Cammie. I was worried about her. She was one of my best friends. I also really wanted to know what had happened to her at the fair. I was a very curious girl. If I didn't know something that I wanted to know, I got more curious by the day. And now the only thing on my mind was that.

I walked into the room and saw some girl there. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Her face kind of reminded me of Zach. I gasped and she turned around. She grunted. I walked over to the panic button and I was about to push it when she pulled out a gun.

"Unless you want to die today, I suggest you back away from that button" she said. She walked over to me and pointed the gun to my head.

"Get down, on your knees" she said. I did as I was told. I was scared to talk, but I wanted some answers.

"W-Who are y-you' I asked shaking. I was fighting back tears.

"Wow, my brother really doesn't mention me. I'm Marisa Goode, Zach's sister" she said. Wow, didn't see that coming.

* * *

Macey's POV

I was getting impatient a Liz. How long should it take for her to get Cammie? She's just upstairs.

"Where is she" Zach said.

"I don't know. Maybe we should…" I started, but I was interrupted by a passage way opening. I looked over and saw Cammie.

"How did you get in there? I thought you were in our room" I said, shocked.

"That's not me. It's Zach's sister, Marisa" she said, glaring at Zach.

"Zach's sister!" Bex and I both said at the same time. I was mad now. How come Zach never mentioned he had a sister? That may have been useful info during this whole thing.

"My sister is that fake you! How?" Zach asked.

"She kidnapped me at the fair and then she drank some of my blood and changed into me. It was really gross. And then she came here" Cammie said.

"Ok, that's just gross. Like, really gross" I said.

"Yea, I agree" Cammie said.

"Ok, we need to get to your room. My sister isn't the safest person in the world. If she gets mad, she gets MAD. Liz could be in danger" Zach said. This isn't good. Liz isn't the fighter kind of girl.

"Let's go" I said.

"Wait, shouldn't we get Mrs. Morgan and Mr. Solomon?" Bex asked.

"NO! My sister will kill Liz on the spot if she sees CIA agents. We need to go alone. Is there guns in your room?" Zach asked.

"Yes" I said.

"That's not good. My sister's favorite toy is a gun. We need to hurry" Zach said. And with that we were off and running to our room. We ran as fast as our legs would go. When we reached the room, we had all pulled out guns. Then we opened the door. We saw Liz on the ground with a gun to her head. And then I saw some girl, Marisa, holding the gun. She was kind of pretty. Her long brown hair and brown eyes. But that didn't matter.

"Unless you want this little blond here to die today, I suggest you put your weapons down" Marisa said with a smirk on her face. Zach's smirk.

* * *

**Yay! i have been waiting for that part. I hope you liked it. I am not going to upload until i get at least five more reviews. So REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zach's POV

"Unless you want this little blonde girl to die today, i suggest you put down your weapons" my sister said. I did as I was told. I didn't want to see any body bags today.

"What do you want?" I said.

"What do I want? I want to see you in a body bag" she said.

"How sweet. I missed that" I said sarcastically.

"I missed your sarcasm," she said to me. Then she turned to my friends. "Did Zach tell you that he used to be afraid of the dark because I gave him nightmares?" My face turned red and my friends tried not to laugh.

I looked around the room. Liz was almost in tears. I could tell Cammie was trying to find a solution. I couldn't think of one so I hoped she could.

"No, but he did tell us how your favorite toy was a gun" Bex said.

'He's right. I love the feel of my finger on the trigger, having the feeling of the power, how you are the one making the decision of life or death" my sister said.

"So, what do want us to do?" Macey said. My sister thought about that for a minute.

"Here's what's going to happen. Lizzy and I here are going to walk out that door and we're going to leave. Then, in a couple of days, you'll get her back" my sister said.

"Not going to happen" Cammie said.

"Or, I could pull the trigger on Lizzy here and she'll die" she said. We all thought about what she said. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want Liz to die and I didn't want my sister to get away. I didn't know what to do. I just hoped someone came up with something.

* * *

**Ok, i know it's short. But i wanted to upload something. Tell you what you want to happen next. I'm out of ideas. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cammie's POV

I couldn't think of anything. I was stuck. Then it came to me. I remembered that the lights were on sensors. So all I had to do was wave my hand in front of the sensor. And luckily the sensor was right behind me.

I waved my hand in front of the sensor and the lights went out.

Marisa's POV

The lights went out. I knew that my plan wouldn't work. I knocked Liz out. I hit her with my gun and she dropped to the floor. I smirked. One down, four to go.

The lights came back on and I shot my gun. It hit Macey in the leg. She fell over in pain. I was really good at aiming my gun. Even in the dark. Two down and three to go.

I saw Cammie shoot her gun at me. It hit my hand. I'm guessing that she thought I would be in so much pain I would surrender. Well, if they thought that, they are really stupid.

"You think a little boo boo is gonna stop me?" I said. Bex ran at me and started throwing punches. I dodged them. They were easy to miss. I kicked her and it threw her off a little. She tried to kick me back, but I grabbed her leg and twisted it. Then I flipped her. She fell to the ground. She tried to get up, but I pushed her down. Then I kicked her in the head and she was knocked out. Three down, two to go.

Cammie ran up to me same as Bex did. But she didn't throw punches. She pulled out her gun. She pointed it at. I prepared to dodge the targets. She didn't shoot.

"Cammie, so weak. You'll be an easy target" I say, pulling out my gun and placing it behind my back. She doesn't even know I have it out yet.

"Shut it" she says.

"Born into a big spy family, knowing you would one day walk these halls" I say. I know what I'm doing. Trying to get to her, distract her so when she isn't expecting it, I'll shoot her.

"I said shut it" she says.

"You try to be as good as your parents, but I know you'll NEVER be as good as your dad. We both know that" I say.

"SHUT IT" she says. I smirk. I know that got to her.

"I bet you miss him. You hope as this training will help you take your mind off of him. But we both know that you think of him every second of everyday. You know," I say as I pull my gun from behind my back, "I wish I was there when they killed your father. Because then I would have been present for two of the fabulous Morgan family deaths". I pull the trigger and it hits her in the stomach. She falls to the grown, screaming in pain.

I look over and see Zach with his gun. I smirk. "Four down, one to go. Looks like it's just you and me, Zachy" I say.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Zach's POV

My sister had knocked out all of the girls. I was the only one left. I had my gun pointed at her. She turned around and smirked.

"Four down, one to go. Looks like it's just me and you Zachy" she said.

"Don't make me shoot you" I said, putting the gun to her head.

"Zach, we both know you don't have the gut to shoot me" she said.

'Yes, I do. So don't move" I said.

"Zach, member when mom made us fight each other and you refused? I know you can't hurt me" she said. She was right. No matter how hard I tried, I knew I couldn't hurt her. I knew my mom had twisted her mind and made her feel so confused about what was right. So she just went my mom because my mom used to hurt her. She stopped when she said she'd join the COC. That's the only reason she does any of this.

"I can hurt you, and I will" I said. She laughed at this.

"You won't because you have some strange idea I can change. I know what you think Zach. And you're wrong" she said.

"No, you're wrong because I will hurt you and I am not afraid to" I said.

"Ok, fine" she said. Then so fast she turned and grabbed the gun and threw it to the other side of the room. Then she punched me in the face.

I punched her back. She kicked me in a place that is not a fun place to be kicked. I recoiled in pain. She smirked. I got up and flipped her over. I ran over to the other side of the room and grabbed my gun. I pointed it at her.

"Go ahead, shoot me" she said, smirking because she thought I couldn't do it. She knew I wouldn't pull the trigger. But I was going to prove her wrong. I could pull that trigger and that's what I did.

BAM! I pulled the trigger. The bullet hit her in the side and she fell over in pain. I push the emergency button and Ms. Morgan and Mr. Solomon can and grabbed my sister. She was out cold.

Doctors came in and took the girls. And CIA agents can and helped arrest my sister. They probably thought they would get some info on the COC from her. That wasn't likely.

But I didn't care about any of that. I was just happy that I had finally faced my sister. And that turned out pretty well.


	9. Epilouge

Epilouge

Marissa's POV

I sit in my cell, thinking very hard about what has ocurred in the past days. I know my brother is happy I am finally locked up. I bet those stupid CIA agents think i am actully going to talk. Ha. No way in the world am i going to talk.

I know they're going to question me. But who says i have the anwsers. Don't they know that the COC is many little cells. And don't they know that i don't know much.

I bet my idiot brother thinks that he and his friends are safe. They are sadly mistaken. I'm not the only COC agent who wants to see all of them in body bags. They had better watch out. Or they may end up in the ground.

Of course, none of them know this. They think they're safe. Well, they won't be for long. I'm not going to warn tehm though. In fact, the CIA isn't going to get anything from me. I am going to be silent. I won't move. I won't speak. I may eat.

But, i will get out of here. No matter how long it takes, i will get out and bring my brother anf his friends down. Mark my words brother, you and your friends won't last a day as long as iam alive. I am going to get my revenge. Just you wait!

* * *

That's the last chapter. I am probably going to write a sequal, but not for a while. So, i hope you liked the story. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited my story. It means so much to me. I hoped you liked thstory and goodbye for now.


	10. Sequel!

**Hello all my readers who have read this story. Man, it has been a while. OK, so i know that i should have made it earlier, but i finally finshied the first chapter of the sequel. And I just posted it! It is called Marisa Strikes Back so look it up. I really hope you guys like it because if you thought this story was full of action and drama, wait till the next one! OK, so bye. Hope to see you soon. **

**- K Drama Queen**


End file.
